wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
When We Were Young/Gallery
Gallery WhenWeWereYoung-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTVSeries4.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(2003Live).png|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) WhenWeWereYoung-LittleWigglesPrologue.jpg|Murray in king outfit LittleAnthonyinWhenWeWereYoung.jpg|Little Anthony TheNonrealisticLittleWigglesinWhenWeWereYoung.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles LittleAnthonyasaCowboy.jpg|Little Anthony as cowboy LittleGreginWhenWeWereYoung.jpg|Little Greg LittleGregasaSeaDiver.jpg|Little Greg as a sea diver LittleJeffinWhenWeWereYoung.jpg|Little Jeff LittleJeffasaTeacher.jpg|Little Jeff as a teacher WhenWeWereYoung2.jpg|Little Murray LittleMurrayasaKing.jpg|Little Murray as a king WhenWeWereYoung3.jpg|''"Okay, Murray, we now pronounce you"'' WhenWeWereYoung4.jpg|Fanfare WhenWeWereYoung5.jpg|''"King Murray."'' WhenWeWereYoung6.jpg|Little Murray in king outfit WhenWeWereYoung7.jpg|Little Greg suggests to stand up WhenWeWereYoung8.jpg|King Murray stands up WhenWeWereYoung9.jpg|But the other Wiggles keep playing a trumpet fanfare WhenWeWereYoung10.jpg|So King Murray decides to sit down instead. WhenWeWereYoung11.jpg|''"Your highness, would you like something to eat?" WhenWeWereYoung12.jpg|"Yes, Anthony, that would be great."'' WhenWeWereYoung13.jpg|''"Just wait there. I'll get your face fit for a king."'' TheLittleWigglesinWhenWeWereYoung.jpg|The Little Wiggles TheUnforgottenLittleWigglesinWhenWeWereYoung.jpg|The Unforgotten Little Wiggles TheOtherLittleWigglesinWhenWeWereYoung.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles LittleAnthonyEatingBanana.jpg|Little Anthony eating banana WhenWeWereYoung14.jpg|''"Anthony."'' WhenWeWereYoung15.jpg|''"Yes, your highness?"'' WhenWeWereYoung16.jpg|''"Isn't that food for me?"'' WhenWeWereYoung17.jpg|''"Of course but we don't want you to get sick so I'm testing it first."'' WhenWeWereYoung18.jpg|''"Doing a lot of testing?"'' WhenWeWereYoung19.jpg|''"You can never be too careful, your highness."'' MakingPies27.jpg|Little Anthony playing drums LittleAnthonyEatingPurpleGrapes.jpg|Little Anthony eating purple grapes LittleAnthonyEatingBreadroll.jpg|Little Anthony eating bread roll LittleAnthonyEatingPear.jpg|Little Anthony eating pear LittleAnthonyEatingGreenGrapes.jpg|Little Anthony eating green grapes LittleAnthonyEatingTurkey.jpg|Little Anthony eating turkey LittleAnthonyEatingPepper.jpg|Little Anthony eating pepper LittleAnthonyEatingApple.jpg|Little Anthony eating apple WhenWeWereYoung20.jpg|''"Your majesty, you have a few fugitives to perform."'' WhenWeWereYoung21.jpg|''"Really?"'' WhenWeWereYoung22.jpg|''"Yes, come this way."'' WhenWeWereYoung23.jpg|The Little Wiggles leave the lounge room. WhenWeWereYoung24.jpg|''"I now declare this fridge opened."'' WhenWeWereYoung25.jpg|Little Jeff opening the fridge WhenWeWereYoung26.jpg|The Little Wiggles and the fridge TheAwakeLittleWigglesinWhenWeWereYoung.jpg|''"I now declare this stove opened."'' WhenWeWereYoung27.jpg|The Little Wiggles and the stove WhenWeWereYoung28.jpg|''"I now declare this book opened."'' LittleMurrayandJeffinWhenWeWereYoung.jpg|Little Murray and Jeff WhenWeWereYoung29.jpg|The Little Wiggles WhenWeWereYoung30.jpg|''"I now declare this chair ready to sit on."'' WhenWeWereYoung31.jpg|Little Murray sitting on purple armchair LittleCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Captain Feathersword LittleMurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|''"Ahoy there, me hearties."'' WhenWeWereYoung32.jpg|''"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword."'' WhenWeWereYoung33.jpg|''"Would you like to play a game of cricket?" WhenWeWereYoung34.jpg|"Too right, Captain."'' LittleGregandAnthonyinWhenWeWereYoung.jpg|Little Greg and Anthony WhenWeWereYoung35.jpg|Little Murray frowning WhenWeWereYoung36.jpg|Little Murray decides to play guitar since he's the king of guitars. LittleMurrayinWhenWeWereYoung.jpg|Little Murray playing guitar WhenWeWereYoung.jpg|The Little Wiggles & Captain Feathersword WhenWeWereYoung37.jpg|''"Now it's song time with The Little Wiggles."'' WhenWeWereYoung38.jpg|''"Beauty mate!"'' File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)1.png|Play Your Guitar With Murray (Little Wiggles) File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)2.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)3.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)4.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)5.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)6.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)7.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)8.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)9.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)10.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)11.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)12.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)13.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)14.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)15.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)16.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)17.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)18.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)19.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)20.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)21.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)22.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)23.png Dorothy'sDanceClass-DiscoPrologue.jpg|''"It's always fun dancing with Dorothy the Dinosaur."'' File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheDiscoSpectacular1.png|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheDiscoSpectacular2.png|Dorothy introducing Ryan and Caterina File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheDiscoSpectacular3.png|Dorothy giggling File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheDiscoSpectacular4.jpg|Ryan and Caterina File:Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheDiscoSpectacular5.jpg|Ryan and Caterina dancing the Disco Spectacular File:Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheDiscoSpectacular6.jpg|Dorothy dancing the Disco Spectacular OpenWide,LookInsideattheDentist-TVPrologue.jpg|Murray in a dentist coat File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist1.png|Henry playing the red Starry Keyboard File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist2.png|Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist3.png|The Wiggly Friends File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist4.png|Greg File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist5.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist6.png|Michael Sullivan File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist7.png|Bill and Clare File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist8.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist9.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist10.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist11.png|Dorothy playing the yellow Maton electric guitar and Captain Feathersword playing the drums File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist12.png|Wags playing the tambourine File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist13.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist14.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist15.png|Michael File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist16.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist17.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist18.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist19.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist20.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist21.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist22.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist23.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist24.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist25.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist26.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist27.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist28.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist29.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist30.png|Captain Feathersword playing the drums File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist31.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist32.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist33.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist34.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist35.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist36.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist37.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist38.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist39.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist40.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist41.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist42.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist43.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist44.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist45.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist46.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist47.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist48.png File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist49.png|Michael and Bill File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist50.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide-TVPrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride" File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:WhenWeWereYoungBigRedCar1.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRideWhenWeWereYoungtitlecard.jpg|In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)2.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)3.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)4.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)5.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)6.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)6.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)7.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)8.png|A scarecrow File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)9.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)10.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)11.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)12.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)13.png|The three cows File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)14.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)15.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)16.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)17.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)18.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)19.jpg File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)20.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)21.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)22.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)23.png|Footage overlap error File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)24.png File:LearnMoreAbouttheAnimals_Kangaroos3.png|Stock footage File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)25.png File:LearnMoreAbouttheAnimals_Kangaroos4.png|Stock footage File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)26.png File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)27.jpg|The Wiggles waving to Dorothy File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)28.png|Dorothy File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)29.png|The Wiggles waving to Wags File:InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide(2005)30.png|Wags CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVSeries4ConcertPrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?" File:WhenWeWereYoungBigRedCar2.png CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)WhenWeWereYoungtitlecard.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)1.png|The Cartoon Wiggles' heads File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)2.png|The Cartoon Wiggles File:WhenWeWereYoungBigRedCar3.png SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)titlecard.jpg|Say Aah at the Doctors File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)titlecard2.png|Animated Greg and an animated female doctor File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)4.png|Animated Greg File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)5.png|Animated Greg's mouth File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)6.png|Aaaahhhhhhh File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)7.png|Animated Anthony and an animated female doctor File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)8.png File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)9.png|Animated Jeff and an animated female doctor File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)11.png|Teddy Bear File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)12.png|Blocks File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)13.png|Ring set File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)14.png|Truck File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)15.png|The four toys File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)16.png|The Wiggles book File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)17.png|Animated Murray reading a book File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)18.png|Animated Murray File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)19.png File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)20.png File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)21.png File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)22.png File:SayAahattheDoctors(WigglyAnimation)23.png KneadSomeDough-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff holding a loaf of bread File:KneadSomeDough1.png|Ryan playing the drums File:KneadSomeDough2.png File:KneadSomeDough3.png|Captain and the Wiggly Dancers File:WhenWeWereYoungBigRedCar4.png File:KneadSomeDough4.png|The Wiggles and the kids File:KneadSomeDoughtitlecard.jpg|Knead Some Dough File:KneadSomeDough5.png File:KneadSomeDough6.png|Greg and the kids File:KneadSomeDough7.png|Henry and Ryan File:KneadSomeDough8.png File:KneadSomeDough10.png File:KneadSomeDough11.png File:KneadSomeDough12.png|Wags and Dorothy File:KneadSomeDough13.png File:KneadSomeDough14.png File:KneadSomeDough15.png|Ryan File:KneadSomeDough16.png|Ryan, Wags, and Dorothy File:KneadSomeDough17.png File:KneadSomeDough18.png File:KneadSomeDough19.png File:KneadSomeDough20.png|Dorothy playing a flourish on the Red Starry Keyboard File:KneadSomeDough.jpg File:KneadSomeDough22.png|Ralgier and Seamus File:KneadSomeDough23.png File:KneadSomeDough24.png File:KneadSomeDough25.png|Jacob File:KneadSomeDough26.png|Wags playing the tambourine File:KneadSomeDough27.png File:KneadSomeDough28.png|Tamara File:KneadSomeDough29.png File:KneadSomeDough30.png File:KneadSomeDough31.png|Dorothy playing the red Starry Keyboard File:KneadSomeDough32.png File:KneadSomeDough33.png File:KneadSomeDough34.png File:KneadSomeDough35.png File:KneadSomeDough36.png File:KneadSomeDough37.png File:KneadSomeDough38.png File:KneadSomeDough39.png File:KneadSomeDough40.png File:KneadSomeDough41.png|Henry, Ryan, Wags, and Dorothy File:KneadSomeDough42.png File:KneadSomeDough43.png|Henry playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:KneadSomeDough44.png File:KneadSomeDough45.png File:KneadSomeDough46.png File:KneadSomeDough47.png|Ralgier File:KneadSomeDough48.png File:KneadSomeDough49.png File:KneadSomeDough50.png File:KneadSomeDough51.png File:KneadSomeDough52.png File:KneadSomeDough53.png File:KneadSomeDough54.png|The Wiggles ElbowToElbow-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Elbow to Elbow" File:ElbowToElbow1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:WhenWeWereYoungBigRedCar5.png File:ElbowToElbowtitlecard.jpg|Elbow To Elbow File:ElbowToElbow2.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:ElbowToElbow3.png|"Elbow to Elbow" File:ElbowToElbow4.png|"Head," File:ElbowToElbow5.png|"Shoulders," File:ElbowToElbow6.png|"Knees" File:ElbowToElbow7.png|"and Toes" File:ElbowToElbow8.png|"Point to your ankles" File:ElbowToElbow9.png|"Move your head round it goes" File:ElbowToElbow10.png|Anthony moving his head File:ElbowToElbow11.png|"Elbow to Elbow" File:ElbowToElbow12.png|"Head," File:ElbowToElbow13.png|"Shoulders," File:ElbowToElbow14.png|"Knees," File:ElbowToElbow15.png|"and Toes" File:ElbowToElbow16.png|"Point to your ankles" File:ElbowToElbow17.png|Greg's ankles File:ElbowToElbow18.png|"Move your head round it goes" File:ElbowToElbow19.png File:ElbowToElbow20.png|Jeff File:ElbowToElbow21.png|Greg File:ElbowToElbow22.png|Anthony File:ElbowToElbow23.png|Murray File:ElbowToElbow24.png File:ElbowToElbow25.png|"Elbow to Elbow" File:ElbowToElbow26.png|"Head," File:ElbowToElbow27.png|"Shoulders," File:ElbowToElbow28.png|"Knees," File:ElbowToElbow29.png|"and Toes" File:ElbowToElbow30.png|"Point to your ankles" File:ElbowToElbow31.png File:ElbowToElbow32.png|"Move your head round it goes" File:ElbowToElbow33.png File:ElbowToElbow34.png|"Elbow to Elbow" File:ElbowToElbow35.png|"Head," File:ElbowToElbow36.png|"Shoulders," File:ElbowToElbow37.png|"Knees," File:ElbowToElbow38.png|"and Toes" File:ElbowToElbow39.png|"Point to your elbows" File:ElbowToElbow40.png File:ElbowToElbow41.png File:ElbowToElbow42.png File:ElbowToElbow43.png|"Ankle to ankle" File:ElbowToElbow44.png File:ElbowToElbow45.png|"Head," File:ElbowToElbow46.png|"Shoulders," File:ElbowToElbow47.png|"Knees," File:ElbowToElbow48.png|"and toes" File:ElbowToElbow49.png|"Point to your elbows" File:ElbowToElbow50.png|"Move your head round it goes" File:ElbowToElbow51.png File:ElbowToElbow52.png File:ElbowToElbow53.png File:ElbowToElbow54.png File:ElbowToElbow55.png File:ElbowToElbow56.png File:WhenWeWereYoungendcredits1.png|The Male Wiggly Group File:WhenWeWereYoungendcredits2.png|The end credits File:WhenWeWereYoungendcredits3.png File:WhenWeWereYoungendcredits4.png File:WhenWeWereYoungendcredits5.png File:WhenWeWereYoungendcredits6.png File:WhenWeWereYoungendcredits7.png File:WhenWeWereYoungendcredits8.png File:WhenWeWereYoungendcredits9.png|The Awake Wiggly Group File:WhenWeWereYoungendcredits10.png|The Wiggly Group File:WhenWeWereYoungendcredits11.png File:WhenWeWereYoungendcredits12.png File:WhenWeWereYoungendboard.png|Endboard Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2005